The Wicker Man: Justicia Divina
by Janus366
Summary: Oneshot escrito para plasmar mis ideas y sentimientos tras ver el clásico de 1973, The Wicker Man. Contiene spoilers del final. Los habitantes de Summerisle se encuentran regocijados: El ritual ha sido realizado, se ha hecho el sacrificio indicado y ahora la cosecha de ese año está garantizada. Pero... ¿Que sucederá cuando el dios de Neil Howie desee responder por lo que han hecho?


El ritual finalizó finalmente tras la puesta del sol. El sacrificio al dios del sol y a la diose de la tierra había sido un éxito, y donde alguna vez había estado el hombre de mimbre con el Sargento Neil Howie y los animales dispuestos para la ocasión, tan sólo quedaba un montón de cenizas todavía humeantes.

Los habitantes de la isla de Summerisle habían dejada de tocar, cantar y bailar. Había un ambiente de júbilo entre ellos incluido Lord Summerisle: con el sacrificio hecho, de seguro que la cosecha de manzanas de ese año sería abundante y fructífera. Tan sólo quedaba asegurarse de cubrir el rastro de Howie para que así nadie de tierra firme sospechara de ellos. Ya lo tenían todo planeado: el Sargento Howie nunca alcanzó a llegar a la isla, el pobre habría sufrido una falla mecánico en su avioneta y esta se habría estrellado en el mar en un lamentable accidente.

Lord Summerisle alzó la voz, anunciando las buenas esperanzas que tenía para la cosecha de ese año, de la cual estaba seguro de que esta vez sí sería exitosa. Además, se dedicó a proclamar la superioridad de los dioses antiguos que cuidaban de la isla, dando como ejemplo al mismo Hoiwe. El cual su dios, el dios cristiano, no había hecho nada para salvarlo o protegerlo de alguna forma de aquel cruel destino en el interior del hombre de mimbre en llamas.

Empezaba ya a oscurecer y todos se preparaban para regresar al pueblo y a sus casas. Pero de manera extraña, el cielo comenzó a nublarse. Era extraño porque se suponía que aquel día primero de mayo estaba pronosticado buen tiempo. Nadie le tomó importancia de primer momento, pero con el paso del tiempo, el cielo comenzó cada vez a cubrirse de nubes negras hasta que comenzó levemente a llovizna y a soplar fuertemente el viento.

"¡Apresurémonos todos!" Anunció Lord Summerisle. "¡Parece que se viene una tormenta!"

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí. El clima empezó a empeorar cada vez más, el viento soplaba con cada vez más fuerte, la leve llovizna comenzaba rápidamente a convertirse en un aguacero y el cielo terminó de cubrirse en tinieblas. Finalmente, rayos y truenos inundaron el ambiente también. A la vez, el viento ahora se había vuelto huracanado hasta el punto que ahora a la gente le costaba poder desplazarse, además de estar completamente empapados por la lluvia.

"¡¿Qué está sucediendo!?" Exclamó Willow, la hija del posadero. "¡Se suponía que hoy habría buen tiempo!"

Al igual que ella, los demás empezaban a preocuparse y muchos comenzaron a sentir miedo. De inmediato el aire cercano se llenó de rezos y plegarias a los dioses antiguos que resonaban junto al silbido del viento, especialmente a los dioses de la lluvia y el clima para que los protegieran.

"¡Esto debe ser obra del policía!" Exclamó finalmente alguien "¡Ha debido de encontrarse con su dios y le habrá dicho que lo vengase!"

Eso era imposible, pensaba Lord Summerisle. Toda esa patraña de los dioses antiguos había sido invento de su abuelo para poder controlar mejor a los habitantes de la isla, al igual que la religión en general a lo largo de la historia. Decir que el dios de Howie había arrojado aquella tormenta contra ellos para castigarlos era igual de estúpido que creer que sus manzanas volverían a crecer con un sacrificio humano a sus dioses. El sacrificio había sido sólo una idea para poder subirles la moral a los habitantes de Summerisle y darles esperanzas de que la siguiente cosecha volvería a ser buena. Ya que sabía muy bien que las manzanas crecían bien en aquella isla de manera extraordinaria a pesar del clima local gracias a las corrientes templadas del golfo que rodeaba la isla, la combinación única de suelo volcánico que tenía y el cultivo de un tipo de manzana que su abuelo había creado adaptada al clima de la zona.

Pero como el clima seguía aún empeorando, el miedo comenzó a inundar su corazón al igual que el resto ¿Y qué sucedía si a lo mejor estaba él equivocado? ¿Qué a lo mejor si existía un dios y aquel dios era el dios cristiano, el cual había proclamado tanto el Sargento Howie durante su visita a la isla y especialmente en el momento previo a su muerte? ¿Y que ahora ese mismo dios estaba enojado con ellos por el asesinato de su servidor y deseaba en ese instante repartir justicia contra ellos?

Antes de que pudiese seguir cavilando estas interrogantes, de súbito el suelo comenzó a temblar. La gente entró en pánico y comenzó a correr de manera descontrolada. Pero el suelo temblaba tanto que muchos caían al suelo y apenas podían continuar avanzando, entre ellos, el propio Summerisle.

"¡Lord Summerisle, mire! ¡El mar!" Gritó un hombre pasado varios minutos del fin del temblor, señalando al mar que había detrás de las cenizas del hombre de mimbre.

Lord Summerisle tornó la vista hacia donde el indicaba, y aterrorizado, vio como una gigantesca ola se acercaba a la costa. Los demás al darse cuenta empezaron a correr gritando aterrorizados hacia el interior. Pero él sabía que no serviría de nada: la ola que se avecinaba era demasiado grande, y sin importar cuánto corriesen, los alcanzaría a todos.

Entonces Lord Summerisle se resignó a su destino. Ahora se daba cuenta que había cometido un terrible error y que debió de haber escuchado al Sargento Neil Howie cuando él les había suplicada de que desistiesen y que detuvieran el sacrificio. Ahora era demasiado tarde para él y para todos los habitantes de Summerisle, ya que ahora todos y cada uno de ellos pagarían por su crimen, por el pecado que habían realizado. Al final, era Howie, el virgen tonto, el que reía último de lo tontos que habían sido ellos mientras la pared de agua los envolvía y consumía a su paso. Era hora de que Summerisle rindiese cuentas ante el dios de Howie.

* * *

"_1975, Mayo._

_Han pasado casi dos años de la lamentable tragedia ocurrida el 1 de Mayo de 1973 en la isla de Summerisle ubicada en la costa oeste de Escocia. En donde de manera inesperada, se desató la mayor tormenta registrada en la zona en décadas, sumado a un sismo de gran magnitud que causó que grandes olas arrasaran con la isla y buena parte del interior. El saldo de fallecidos fue enorme, especialmente porque según testimonios de algunos supervivientes, durante el anochecer en que aconteció el sismo, una buena parte del pueblo se encontraba celebrando el Festival de Mayo local cerca del mar, cuando una ola de grandes proporciones los envolvió y se los llevó. No se registraron supervivientes entre los presentes de aquel festival, incluido el señor de la isla Lord Summerisle. El pueblo de Summerisle también sufrió incontables daños materiales y de pérdidas humanas debido a los daños provocados por el sismo._

_Debido a aquel desastre natural de grandes proporciones, la mayor parte de la cosecha de manzanas de ese año se perdió y una gran cantidad de manzanos se perdieron. Lo que ha causado grandes dificultades económicas para los habitantes de aquella isla, los cuales tuvieron que recibir ayuda humanitaria de tierra firme. _

_Para colmo del sufrimiento de los pobres habitantes de Summerisle, la cosecha del año pasado ha sido igual de desafortunada para ellos debido, además de los daños provocados el año anterior, a razones hasta el momento aún no comprendidas del todo. Según personal científico que ha ido a la isla a investigar el asunto, teorizan que la mala cosecha del año pasado se debió a un cambio en las corrientes templadas que suelen rodear el golfo de la isla causado por el sismo de hace dos años y a la erosión del suelo volcánico rico en nutrientes provocado cuando el mar arrasó la zona. Lo que ha provocado que muchos de sus antiguos residentes, presionado por las dificultades económicas, hayan empezado a abandonar la isla en dirección a tierra firme. Hasta el momento aún hay residentes que existen en quedarse en sus antiguos hogares, pero se cree que en poco tiempo más, Summerisle se convertirá una isla fantasma._

_Muchos de ustedes recordarán también la desaparición del Sargento de la Policía de West Highland Neil Howie. El cual había viajado a la isla para investigar la desaparición de una niña de nombre Rowan Morrison. Al parecer, Neil Howie habría recibido una carta anónima de parte de la madre de la niña pidiéndole que investigara el asunto en la isla. Debido a que se encontraron los restos de la avioneta de la policía que utilizó el Sargento Howie para llegar a la isla y que varios testigos confirman haberlo visto investigando en ella, la policía de West Highland cree que falleció junto con las demás víctimas del desastre ocurrido el anochecer del 1 de Mayo. Su cuerpo, al igual que el de muchas de las demás víctimas, no se ha podido encontrar hasta el día de hoy._

_Neil Howie es recordado con sumo cariño por su familia, sus amigos y su prometida con la cual planeaba casarse, especialmente por sus profundos valores y creencias cristianos que profesaba. Siendo un importante miembro y participante de la iglesia local de West Highland. Sus integrantes, así como los amigos del Sargento Howie, han enviado sus condolencias tanto a su familia como a la de los habitantes de Summerisle, en las cuales desean que tanto él como las demás víctimas del desastre, puedan descansar en paz."_


End file.
